Naruto: The Apocalypse
by Hazard Light
Summary: A story where Naruto is a gamer and a zombie apocalypse had happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story**

"Zombie" person speaks

" _ **Where**_ " person thinks

" **There** " Kyuubi or demon

" **Kill it** " the system/screen

" _ **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS**_ **"** yelled Naruto as he saw a blue see though screen that say "Welcome to Naruto: The Apocalypse". He just shrugged and look at the blue see though screen and thought it can continue. He heard a bleep and the screen now says "Do you want to start the tutorial" with a Yes or No on it. "Sure" said Naruto as he press the Yes button.

 **Inventory – this is your storage**

 **Character Status – where you can equip your equipment and weapons and where you can put in your skill points**

 **Reputation – how you get along with others**

 **Summons – what you can summon**

 **Demon Summons – the demon you can summon (note: the more powerful the demon, the longer it takes to tame it)**

 **Pets – animals that can train to fight or just a regular house pet (note: some summon can be use as pets if they want to)**

 **Stats – your statistics (HEALTH POINTS, CHAKRA POINTS, MANA POINTS, STR, WIS, INT, DEX, and VIT) (note: mana and chakra are both different and both rely on INT)**

 **Skill Points – points the you can give to either HP, CP, MP, STR, WIS, INT,DEX, VIT**

 **Bloodline – a clan's special "power"**

 **Dungeon – where you can fight creatures**

 **Event – special dungeons that are harder than the regular dungeon but have better loot**

Naruto looked at the information with a look of shock as he saw it. "Wait, I can get bloodlines. How can I do that" said Naruto as he read the information. The screen then blank as new information came.

 **You can unlock bloodlines with either money or special token that you can get by beating event, certain bosses, and certain quest. (Note: some bloodline require you to meet certain requirements to be able to unlock them)**

Naruto looked at the screen and smiled before looking at the clock saw if he didn't get ready fast he will be late for school. As he ran to school he notice a blue line appear at said "stamina" making him wonder why was so high in the first place even though he knew that he had a lot of stamina.

When the building of the academy appear he slowed down and walk the rest of the way. He entered his classroom and stat down in the desk by the window and it was by Sasuke. He thought on what skills he had and looked at the screen that appeared.

 **Skills:**

 **Sneak (lv 10/100) Able to sneak on unsuspecting ninja and able to sneak past civilians**

 **Henge (lv 10/100) able to disguise yourself. (Note: ninjas that are higher level can dispel the disguise) (Note: your henge can be upgraded to morph in lv 25)**

 **Kunai (lv 5/20) know how to throw a kunai and fight with a kunai**

 **Kunai Damage: 10 damage**

 **Kunai Damage: (thrown) 9 damage**

 **Shuriken (5/20) Know how to throw and fight with a shuriken**

 **Shuriken Damage: 11 damage**

 **Shuriken Damage: (thrown) 10 damage**

Naruto looked at the screen and thought " _ **character status**_ "

 **Character Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: In trainee**

 **Lv 1**

 **XP: 0/500**

 **HP: 500**

 **CP: 250**

 **MP: 250**

 **STR: 10**

 **WIS: 9**

 **INT: 7**

 **DEX: 8**

 **Skills Points: 0**

Naruto lookand thought " _ **man I need to level up dang**_ ". Naruto then thought " _ **Inventory**_ " and a screen showing what was he wearing and a lot of boxes the go to 10 pages. On the some boxes he saw thought some have his clothes, kunai, and shuriken. After class he went to a training ground and a screen appear saying " **Dungeon lv 1, do you wish to enter**. **"** Helooked in shocked and tapped yes.

The first thing he notice is that he was in a construction site. He looked around and had to dodge a strike from a weird looking animal that was pure black and had the name Decoy Xenomorph lv 1 (don't own aliens or praetor vs aliens). Naruto ran and looked for a weapon. As he ran he found a pipe, a knife, and duct tape. He looked at the items and taped real tight the knife to the pipe.

As the xenomorph ran towards him he made a slash at the alien. He made a cut and saw that the blood has acid properties. The xenomorph than tried to slash him with his tail but he blocked it with the blade. He tried to slash the xeno's head and succeed. He notice that he gain 1100 exp and he leveled up 2 times.

Saying " _ **character status**_ ", the screen showed:

CN Character Name): Naruto Uzumaki

Title: In trainee

Lv 3

XP: 0/700

HP: 750

CP: 350

MP: 350

STR: 13

WIS: 11

INT: 9

DEX: 10

Skills Points: 15

He then put some points to WIS, INT, and DEX bring them up to 13 each. Now it shows:

Title: In trainee

Lv 3

XP: 0/700

HP: 750

CP: 350

MP: 350

STR: 13

WIS: 13

INT: 13

DEX: 13

Skills Points: 6

As he looked at the corpse he notice that it says to harvest. He went to the corpse and press harvest and notice that he got 10000 yen, some vial with the blood of the xeno, an egg, and some skin out of it. Going out of the dungeon, he went straight home.

Until next time

Review and tell me on what to improve and what I miss


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story**

"Zombie **" person speaks**

" _ **Where**_ **" person thinks**

" **There** **" Kyuubi or demon**

" **Kill it" the system/screen**

After getting a goodnight rest, he notice an icon was flashing. He press on it and a screen that had the writing " **You just made a new skill "modification" and "crafting". Modification will let you modify weapons and equipment to make it better. Crafting will let you craft weapons or equipment."** Naruto looked at the screen in shocked before smiling like no tomorrow. He looked in his inventory and saw his pipe the said "pipe (a pipe that if modified with a knife and duct tape). He notice that the damage was between 5 and10.

Naruto left his apartment and started to walk towards the park to see if he can find anything that will be useful. On his way there he was accidently hit by a girl that was running in fear and saw that there was a mod going for her. Deciding to help the girl, he grabbed her and ran to a cave that he found when he was younger.

He went inside and sat the girl down. "What's your name and why were they following you?" asked Naruto to the girl. "My name is Twilight and they were following me because I am a demon they want for my power." Said the girl.

"Wait you're a demon?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I am. The demon I am is a ten tailed phoenix." Said Twilight

"Okay, that's cool" said Naruto

"Thanks you for saving me and what do you want for your reward. I can give you anything you want." Said Twilight

"You welcome and I don't need a reward" said a happy Naruto

Twilight was shocked to find that this human didn't want anything for saving her. Twilight was thinking on what to give him even though he didn't want anything. Then she got the idea, asking for his hand. She mutter some word and pain shot from his hand. They stood there for a while, and then she smile at him and said:

"There it's done"

"What's done" asked Naruto

"The reward I gave you. This will let you summon demons to fight with you but, be careful there are some demon that will fight you to prove that you worthy to fight for and with. Also, demons don't like to fight they are mostly some demon dogs that will be a guard and some female demons will be maids." She said

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that you can summon me as well but that will every 4 hours. The others won't have any delay. Also, I gave you the knowledge to make weapons and armor." She said smiling

Naruto was shocked to hear on what she gave him. He then asked

"Why"

She said "You are the only person to show me kindness and saved me without expecting a reward"

He looked at her and then he felt his hand burn. Looking down he saw that the back of his hand was glowing. Twilight notice the glow and told him to say "Demons that dwell in the dark, come forth and bath in the blood of my enemies". The moment he said that there was a flash of light and 2 thing appear. One was a 3 headed dog and the other was a girl that looked his age (Information: his age is 13) and had 2 fox ears on her head and 9 fox tails that were waving.

The kyuubi was looking around and saw that she was outside the seal and that she saw her older sister Twilight.

"Sora, why were you summon with this Cerberus?" asked Twilight

"I don't know and I don't know about the female Cerberus." She said

Naruto was shocked because he just summon the kyuubi and a Cerberus. Sora looked at her container and liked how cute he was.

"Hi, Naruto-sama" said Sora

Naruto looked at her with a look of confusion and asked her "Naruto-sama"  
"That's right, you see since the Shinigami sealed me in you this made me you slave" she said

Naruto just looked at her and then said "we're going to see the hokage." The 3 girls nodded and followed Naruto to see the hokage. As they walked to the tower, saw that Cerberus absorb her other 2 heads and Sora has her tails and ears hidden.

The hokage was doing paperwork when Naruto came in with 2 women and a dog. "Hey old man we need to talk about something important." Said Naruto as he came in. "Alright Naruto, Anbu leave use and Naruto do you want the 2 women here?" Said Sarutobi as he told his guards to leave them. "Yes, they are part of what I want to talk about" he said. Sarutobi was putting on a seal that won't let nobody hear on what they say.

"So, what this about Naruto?" ask the old man

"You can show yourself to him Mien (Beautiful Flame) and Sora" Naruto said to the dog and Sora.

The old hokage was confused then shocked as he saw the 9 tails and 2 ears appear on Sora and 2 more heads appear on Mien. He then said "A cerberus and Sora it's good to see that you return to normal" said Sarutobi

"It's good to see you to grandpa" said Sora

This shock Naruto as he saw the interaction between the 2. He then notice the notification on his HUD. Pressing the button he saw that he got new things.

 **You are able to summon and tame demons (note: the stronger the demon the harder and longer the tame will be). You are able to make weapons and armor.**

Sarutobi saw that Naruto was looking at something and then he remember that Naruto's father and mother had done the same thing. He asked them about it and they said that they had a bloodline that makes the world around them into a videogame. Looking at Naruto, he said "I see you activated your bloodline Naruto". This shock Naruto as he didn't know that this was a bloodline. He then ask him "which of my parents had it". Sarutobi smiled and said "both of them" before telling him that he should get some sleep. Sarutobi then said "Before I forget here are the keys to your new apartment that is in between the tower and the academy." Naruto smile before saying "Thanks old man, lets go girls"

As he walked home with Twilight, Sora, and Mien, he thought on what to do about this. Stepping in to his new apartment he notice that the bed was 3 times as big and it can hold 3 people. Blushing on what that means, he looked at the girls and notice that they looked like they don't mind. He saw that Mien was sleeping in the edge of the bed. He also saw that the girls are already showered and had their pajamas on. "You girls go ahead and take the bed I'll sleep in the couch." He said

"Oh no you don't Naruto you are going to sleep with us and that's final." Sora said as her and Twilight got on the bed. Naruto sighed before nodding and went to take a shower. As he finished showering, he notice that his inventory was flashing. Checking his inventory, he notice that the egg was flashing. He took it out and place on the floor. It open and a creature that looks like a spider with a tail came out and jumped on to his head and waited for something. Naruto notice that the facehugger was looking around. As he tried on what to do, a jounin came and tried to kill him. Before Naruto can react, the facehugger then jumped on to the man and force something down his throat. After a while, the man's chest ripped apart and a mini-version of the xenomorph he fought appeared. He notice the name of the xenomorph was **Baby Queen Xenomorph Lv 1**

He named the queen Kurami for Dark Beauty and notice that Kurami sank into the darkest part of the room. Going back into the room, he got into bed with Twilight and Sora. Laying in between the 2, he looked into his inventory and saw several ores in there deciding that he will find out tomorrow. He fell fast asleep.

Unknown Cave

Moaning can be heard everywhere. All of a sudden a scream pierce the moaning and everything went silent.

 **Until next time**

 **Review and tell me on what to improve and what I miss**

 **Thank you steellord, axllow12, xion930, Akat808, and anubus for the story follower**

 **Thank you PhazonLordKaito, joshua190081, and xion930 for the story favorite**

 **Also send me a pm for names on animals and people that i will be adding**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you picnic990 for the review and for reminding me on something that I forgot to mention. The reason the Twilight was running instead of fighting was because the mob had put seals the suppressed her power to civilian and that she just gotten out of the demon world. Another thing is that Twilight will want Naruto make a sword that can control wind and the shadows with very rare ore from the demon world. Mien will make Naruto make a dagger that can control water and light with the same ore and an ore that drop from the heavens.

 **Don't own Naruto or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story**

"Zombie" person speaks

" _ **Where**_ " person thinks

" **There** " Kyuubi or demon

" **Kill it** " the system/screen

 **There is an update for "Naruto: The Apocalypse". Do you want to update?** Was the first thing that Naruto saw when woke and after a while he press yes. **(Update 10%) (Update 20%) (Update 50) The update is complete would you like to see what's new for the game.** Naruto pressed yes and saw a list of what's new. **In the update this is new**

 **you can now find ore in dungeons**

 **an organization by the name of Neutral can be contacted though a computer**

 **you can now buy items (health/chakra/mana potions, ores, weapons, armor, and ingredients for potions or crafting) from Neutral**

 **you can now buy houses from Konoha or Neutral**

 **you can now buy information from Neutral**

 **you can now see how much money you have in the character status screen**

Naruto look at the screen and then went to the computer that came with the apartment. Powering it up, he immediately search for houses that was close to where he is and found the cheapest one at 1914300 yen. He look at how much he had and notice that he had 10000 yen saved up. Sighing, he thought on how to get money when he remembered that dungeon monsters drop money along with loot. Writing a note to the girls, he left toward the same training ground that he remembered had a dungeon.

Walking straight up to the training ground, a familiar screen appeared but instead of saying **Dungeon lv 1, do you wish to enter** , it said **Xenomorph Dungeon lv 2, do you wish to enter.** Pressing yes, he looked at the familiar scene in front of him. Bringing up his inventory, he equip his modify pipe and notice a weird looking object that had a "L" shape and what looked like a trigger. Noticing that it had a name he read it out loud "Five-Seven Pistol". **Congratulations, you found a rare weapon. Do you want to equip the pistol to your slot at the left or right?**

Pressing to the right since he was right handed, he notice that a belt had appeared around his waist and that it had a thing for the pistol. Not noticing the decoy xenomorph (author: from now on I'm going to call this d-xeno for short), he had to block a strike from the d-xeno's tail with the pipe. Unfortunately, the strike had the pipe out of his hand. Jumping back and looking for where his pipe landed, he saw it at the ground behind the d-xeno. Looking at the pistol the he found, he hesitated before pointing the gun at the xeno's head and pulling the trigger. He heard a loud bang and the xeno had a hole in his head and the d-xeno fallen backwards. He notice that instead of having to skin it, a screen that shows

 **(Loot acquired 90x 28mm, xeno skin, xeno blood, 10000 yen, 500 exp, 2 xeno key, and 1 xeno-queen key)**

Naruto then thought " _ **character status**_ "

Lv 3

XP: 500/700

HP: 750 (+130) = 880

DEF: 650 (+130) = 780

CP: 350 (+130) = 480

MP: 350 (+130) = 480

STR: 13

WIS: 13

INT: 13

DEX: 13

Skills Points: 6

Naruto immediately notice that his total health when up. Wondering why, he heard a beep and the screen had **Do to the update, the players HP, CP, and MP will change depending on STR, WIS, and DEX. Also, the player's DEF will show and change depending on the equipment and DEX of the player. (Note: STR will affect HP and WIS will affect CP and MP)** Grinning, Naruto then shout "YES, I can now know my defense". Naruto then went to his inventory and wondered what the 3 keys were for. He was about to leave when he heard a door unlock and finally notice the door the building that was in perfect condition. He went to the door and open it. Two gold chest and 1 diamond chest was in the middle. He notice that the 2 xeno keys fit in the gold chest and the xeno-queen key fit in the gold chest.

Opening the 2 gold chest first, **you've obtain 2 xenomorph tails, 1000000 yen, and 4 xeno-blood.** Naruto looked at the loot and thought what does the tails do and notice that there was a "?" on the tails. Pressing the question mark it read, **these tails can be made into swords with the help of xeno-blood and a smithy or a blacksmith.** Then he open the diamond chest, **you've obtain the Xeno-blade, 2 xeno chakra blade, 10 light ores, 10 shadow ore, 10 death, and 10 void ore.** The blade of the sword looked like the tail-blade of the xenomorphs and the handle had skin of the xenomorphs making it acid resistant. The chakra blades looked like one of the claw-like finger the xenomorph and like the sword, the place where you place your fingers, it was covered in the skin of the xenomorph.

Wondering is there a person that uses these since he just wanted the sword. Exiting the dungeon, he went to see the hokage to ask does he know anyone that uses chakra blades. When he entered the office, he ask the hokage "Hey old man, do you know anyone that uses chakra blades?" Making the hokage raised an eyebrow and then pointed at Asuma that was at the corner of the room. Looking sheepish, he ask "sorry old man, I didn't know you were having a meeting with your son." "It's alright Naruto" Sarutobi said. "Why did you wanted to know who uses chakra blades for?" asked Asuma. "That's because I have these" said Naruto as he took out the xeno-chakra blades. This made Asuma looked at Naruto in shocked wondering where he found the chakra blades. "Where did you get these?" asked Asuma. "At training ground 9, why" he said making Asuma looked at him with a shocked expression and asked "You went to training ground 9 without knowing what was in there?" "Do you mean the xenomorph?" asked Naruto. Asuma nodding, Naruto whistled and Kurami appeared out his shadow. This made Asuma and the hokage looked at the xenomorph queen in shocked. "Where did you gotten a xenomorph queen?" asked the hokage. "At the same place after I killed a drone xenomorph. It was inside of it" said Naruto. "When did it hatch?" asked Asuma. "Last night, it hatched into a facehugger and then into a queen when a jounin attacked me" he said. This made Asuma and the old man looked at Naruto in shocked and then looked like they were about have a heart attack when Kurami went to Naruto and started to rub her head against his hand.

" _ **Father, who are these people?"**_ asked Kurami. This made Naruto have a shocked expression. Sarutobi and Asuma looked at Naruto when he had the expression. "What happen Naruto?" ask Sarutobi "I just heard Kurami in my head and she called me father" said Naruto. " _ **Father when I can make eggs to make more xenomorph?**_ " asked Kurami. "She also asked when she can make more xenomorph" said Naruto. "Asuma, you are going to get as many bandits as you can for Kurami. Also Naruto do you have a place to put the extra xenos?" asked Sarutobi. "No, but I'm going to try and buy a house with a large basement so that her babies can grow and be at home." He said.

Lv 3

XP: 500/700

HP: 750 (+130) = 880

DEF: 650 (+130) = 780

CP: 350 (+130) = 480

MP: 350 (+130) = 480

STR: 13

WIS: 13

INT: 13

DEX: 13

Skills Points: 6

Yen: 1010000

He notice that he need 904300 more yen to buy a house. Noticing it was night time already, he went home and went inside. He notice that Twilight was making dinner and Sora was playing with Mien. Walking inside, the girls immediately notice him and Twilight ask "where were you all day?" "I was at a dungeon and then went to see the old man. Also Kurami can speak to me with her mind" he said. "Okay, the food is almost done so, go and wash your hands" Twilight said. "Yes, ma'am" said Naruto as he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. After dinner, they each took a shower and then went to sleep.

 **Until next time**

 **Review and tell me on what to improve and what I miss**

If you wondering why I'm not talking about the academy. It's because the zombies are about to be found out after something happens to someplace that Naruto was sent to investigate. Also, can someone give me a new name for Neutral.

Thank you alrius, sebexe, moku8, Chaotic Deathmen, DesertSandBox, Benjiman, and Qursa for the story favorite

Thank you sebexe, moku8, Chaotic Deathmen, DesertSandBox, and Benjiman for the story follow


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you cryo threshold for the new name for Neutral. The new name is Yugure (dusk) which is the opposite of the akatsuki (dawn).

 **Don't own Naruto or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story**

"Zombie" person speaks

" _ **Where**_ " person thinks

" **There** " Kyuubi or demon

" **Kill it** " the system/screen

Waking up in the morning, Naruto was checking his inventory and notice the ores. Walking to the kitchen, he asked "Hey Twilight" "What's up Naruto" said Twilight "Do you know what are Light ore, Shadow ore, Void ore and the Death ore are used for?" He ask Twilight. She turn to look at him so fast that he thought how come she didn't get a whiplash. "How in the world did you gotten a light ore, shadow ore, void ore, and a death ore?" she asked him. "From a diamond chest in the dungeon" he said. "Well, the light ore is a metal that the angels use to make weapons that controls light. The shadow ore is a metal that the demons use to make weapons that controls shadows. The void ore is a metal that demon also use to make weapons that control the void. Last but not least, is the death ore is a metal that the Shinigami use to make weapons that can bring back the death, to summon him, and to hit the soul of a person, animal, or creature.

Naruto looked at her with a looked a shocked when he heard the ores do. Finally he said "well, I need to keep the death ore in my inventory at all times" "Why" asked Twilight "That's because people might want to make weapons that bring back the dead or to summon the Shinigami" he said. "Well, I need to go and look for a blacksmith to see can he train me to make be a blacksmith" he said. "Naruto when you can make a decent weapon you can summon me into battle" said Twilight. "Okay by the way, what's your test Mien" asked Naruto to Mien. "You already past your test Naruto-sama" Mien said to Naruto. "Okay first off don't call me Naruto-sama, just Naruto and second what was your test?" He asked her. "My test was to have a big yard and to take care of me" she told him. "Oh, okay then bye. Also I'm going to take you to the park so that you can stretch your legs." He said. Mien was barking excitedly because of the thought of going to the park.

Walking to the shops of Konoha, he notice his friend Tenten. "Hey Tenten, do you know a blacksmith" he asked her. "Yea, my dad is a blacksmith" Tenten said. "Do you think can teach me how to be a blacksmith?" he asked "I don't know you need to ask him." She said. He nodded and ask for the directions to the shop. He walk to the shop and enter. Mike was tending the counter when he heard the door open. He notice it was Naruto. "Hello, I can I help you today?" he ask. "I was wondering can you teach me how to be a blacksmith." Naruto asked him. "Do you really want to learn or were you dared to do this?" Mike asked Naruto. "I wanted to this because I found rare ore that I want to make into a weapon." He told Mike. "Alright then prepare for hell" he said with a demonic voice.

A month later

Naruto was in the blacksmith shop looking at his skills,

 **Skills:**

 **Sneak (lv 45/100) Able to sneak on unsuspecting ninja and able to sneak past civilians**

 **Henge (lv 20/100) able to disguise yourself. (Note: ninjas that are higher level can dispel the disguise) (Note: your henge can be upgraded to morph in lv 25)**

 **Kunai (lv max) know how to throw a kunai and fight with a kunai**

 **Kunai Damage: 100 damage**

 **Kunai Damage: (thrown) 99 damage**

 **Shuriken (lv max) Know how to throw and fight with a shuriken**

 **Shuriken Damage: 110 damage**

 **Shuriken Damage: (thrown) 100 damage**

 **Modification (lv max) allows the player to modify weapons or objects with common things**

 **Crafting (lv max) allows the player to craft weapons out of common things**

 **Blacksmith (lv 99/100) Able to make weapons and armor at a place that has a forge and an anvil**

 **Weapon Making: 90% to be successful**

 **Armor Making: 90% to be successful**

"Hey Naruto are you almost done with the swords?" asked Mike. "Almost just need one more to finish. "Alright when you're done, bring them to me for the customer that is about to come any minute now." He said

Naruto just came in to the door with the swords when the door to the shop opened. "Are the swords that I ordered done?" ask the person that came in. "Yes sir they are done 2 seconds before you came in." Said Naruto as he give the 5 swords to the guy for him to inspect. "Alright then spectacular craftsmanship, excellent sharpness, and super handling. Who made these swords Mike?" the man asked Mike. "That would be my apprentice Naruto. Why Nate?" asked Mike. "That's because he made some nice swords that the guys would love to use." He said. "Thank you sir, but I'm sure that Mike can make better swords then me since there still a lot of things to learn." Naruto said. When Nate left, Mike turn to Naruto and said "Congratulations you just became a master blacksmith Naruto." He said to Naruto. "Already, I thought I needed a couple of more lesson?" said a shocked Naruto.

"No you earned it by making Nate impress by your work. That's not easy to do." Mike said. Naruto nod and then ask "Can I still use the forage and anvil until I can find a place big enough for one?" "Sure, just tell me in advance." Said Mike.

Walking home, he spotted a house that on sell. Walking up to the house, he knock on it. An elderly man opened the door and asked him "Yes, who are you?" "I'm Naruto and I was wondering how much the house that you are selling was." Ask Naruto. "It is 1,000,000 yen, why?" answer and then ask Naruto. "I'm was looking to buy the house when I saw the house was on sell." Answered Naruto. The old man then said, "If you have the money right now I can give you the house" "I do have the money but it's at my apartment. Can I go get it real fast?" Naruto ask. "Sure sonny, the faster the better" said the old man.

Naruto then ran to his apartment and then got the money out of his inventory. Running back, he saw the old man waiting for him there. "Here you go sir." Said Naruto. "Thank you, son. Here are the keys to the houses. By the way the house has a master bedroom, a very large basement, for some reason a room that has a forge and an anvil, and a very large backyard." Said the old man.

After saying thank you to the old man, he ran to the apartment and said to the girls to pack because he just bought a house. When the girls saw the house they couldn't believe that this cost that much money. "The house has 1 master bedroom, a very large basement and backyard, and a room that has a forge an anvil." Said Naruto. "Naruto this is perfect for us. A backyard for Mien and a basement for Kurami." Said Twilight. "I know right." Said Naruto. After putting away all the stuff, he told the girls that he is going to the dungeon. When he arrived, he notice that the dungeon change to **Xenomorph and "?" Dungeon LV 3.**

After pressing yes, he notice that the scenery didn't change. He saw a d-xeno and equip his gun and pipe. Attacking with the pipe he notice that the xeno was harder then he realize. He continued fighting the d-xeno and then killed. **Loot: 2 xeno keys, 1,000 yen, 200 exp, 1 xeno-tail, and 1 xeno-blood.** Barely dodging a strike to the head by a new enemy, he notice the name Predator lv 4.

Naruto saw that the predator had more advance technology. Getting ready to fight, he tried to hit his side with a strike with the pipe. Making contact, the pipe then broke. Throwing the pipe back into his inventory, he took out the gun and started to open fire at the predator. The predator then attack him when he was reloading the clip and manage to hit him. Looking at his health he notice that is was **HP: 700/880**. After killing the predator, the loot was, **loot: 900 exp, 1,000 yen, 1 predator wrist-watch, and 1 xeno queen key**

Looking for the door, he finally found it by the exit. Opening the gold chest, he got **10 fire ore, 10 wind ore, 10 earth ore, 10 lighting ore, and 10 water ore.** Opening the other chest, he got **5,000 yen, 1 xeno-tail, and 1 xeno-blood.** After looking at the usefulness at the loot, he opened the diamond chest and got **7 camo cloth, 1 smart disc, 5 ice ore, 5 lava ore, 5 wood ore, 5 crystal ore, 5 storm ore, 5 boil ore, 5 dust ore, 5 explosion ore, 5 magnet ore, and 5 steel ore.** Naruto was smirking when he saw the new ores. Exiting the dungeon and going home, he thought on what Kurami thought of the basement.

After entering his house the notice a name on top of the house. Taking a closer, he notice that is said **Home Base**. Wondering what that means, **do you want the details for home base**? Pressing yes, he read, **Home Bases are places that the player can store weapons, armor, and items. Also, you can change your equipment before and after missions. (Note: you can have more than one base, but only one can home base) (Note: you can add things like a forge and anvil, weapons storage, armor storage and item storage)**

Naruto smirk at the information thought " _ **These bases can be useful, wait what's this**_ **(Note: you can upgrade the bases to holder more people, more storage, and faster travel to other bases connected by teleportation seals).** Naruto was in shock and then thought where he can learn to do seals. Pushing that thought away, he enter the house the house and told the girls not to bother him for an hour and thirty minutes. Walking up to the forge, he immediately notice the slot in the forge and place 1 of each ore besides the shadow ore, the xeno-tail and xeno-blood. After that was done he took the liquid and place it in 2 molds that contain a sword and a dagger mold. Going back to the forge and again place 1 of every ore except o replacing the light ore to the shadow ore, xeno-tail, and xeno-blood. Taking out the liquid and placing it in 2 molds, a sword and a chakra blade. After that liquid cooled, he had a sword blade that was white with a void look, another sword blade that black with a void look, a dagger blade with white with a void look, and a chakra blade that was black with a void look.

Naruto went to cabinet and took out materials for the handles. He made the handles looked like the blade. He placed them in his inventory and looked at the names, **Light Stealer, Shadow Stealer, Master of light, and Master of Shadows.** Light Stealer was for the white sword, Shadow Stealer was for the black sword, Master of Light for the dagger, and Master of Shadows for the chakra blade. Looking at the descriptions they read,

 **Light Stealer (no mods) a sword that was made by almost all the ores except the shadow ore,** **the tail and blood of a xenomorph. It has the abilities to kill xenomorph faster do to it resist to their acid blood, bring back the dead to life, summon the Shinigami without dying, and hurt anything with the powers of the light. (Note: this blade can combine with the Shadow Stealer) (Note: this sword has a defense mechanism that won't it be touch by anyone the holder doesn't want to hold it) (Note: the blades you make can choose a new wielder they want)**

 **Shadow Stealer (no mods) a sword that was made by almost all the ores except the light ore, the tail and blood of a xenomorph. It has the abilities to kill xenomorph faster do to it resist to their acid blood, bring back the dead to life, summon the Shinigami without dying, and hurt anything with the powers of the shadows. (Note: this blade can combine with the Light Stealer) (Note: this sword has a defense mechanism that won't it be touch by anyone the holder doesn't want to hold it) (Note: the blades you make can choose a new wielder they want)**

 **Master of Light (no mods)** **a dagger that was made by almost all the ores except the light ore, the tail and blood of a xenomorph. It has the abilities to kill xenomorph faster do to it resist to their acid blood, bring back the dead to life, summon the Shinigami without dying, and hurt anything with the powers of the light. (Note: this dagger has a defense mechanism that won't it be touch by anyone the holder doesn't want to hold it) (Note: the weapons you make can choose a new wielder they want)**

 **Master of Shadows (no mods) a sword that was made by almost all the ores except the light ore, the tail and blood of a xenomorph. It has the abilities to kill xenomorph faster do to it resist to their acid blood, bring back the dead to life, summon the Shinigami without dying, and hurt anything with the powers of the shadows. (Note: this chakra blade has a defense mechanism that won't it be touch by anyone the holder doesn't want to hold it) (Note: the weapons you make can choose a new wielder they want)**

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the 2 swords make and notice an icon that shows the combining. Pressing the button, they came out of his inventory and started to spin around before there was light and a new sword came out. The blade and the handle looked grayish with the void look. Wanting to know what it says, he quickly went to his inventory and read the description

 **Elemental Stealer/Stealer of the Elements (no mods) a sword that is made by combining Light Stealer and Shadow Stealer. The abilities are killing xenomorph faster, bring back the dead to life, summon the Shinigami without dying, can absorb any jutsu and magic used on the wielder, and hurt anything with the powers of the shadows and the light. (Note: this blade can be separated to Light Stealer and Shadow Stealer) (Note: this sword has a defense mechanism that won't it be touch by anyone the holder doesn't want to hold it) (Note: the blades you make can choose a new wielder they want) (Note: this sword allows the wielder to use all the elements and the yin and yang)**

Naruto was looking at the god-like sword and fainted. Waking up, he immediately went to Twilight and told her "Which sword do you want to see first. The Light Stealer, the Shadow Stealer, or the Elemental Stealer?" Twilight looked at him and ask "Why can't I looked at all three?" "Well, that's because Light and Shadow Stealer make the Elemental Stealer" he said to her. Twilight thought about it and then said "Let me see Elemental Stealer last" "Okay, invite Twilight to party" said Naruto. Twilight was surprise when she saw that there was a screen that said " **Naruto invited you to his party. Do you want to join?** " While pressing yes, she made a note to ask Naruto about the party system. Naruto then handed the swords to her and looked at the description and was beyond surprise at what she read. "How did you combine the swords together?" she ask as she wanted to see the combine sword. "You need to press the combine button on one of the swords" he said. Looking at the swords and finally noticing the button, she pressed it. When the combining was done, she read the description and froze then fainted. Naruto then picked her up and placed her on the couch. Twilight woke up when she heard Naruto said food was ready. Feeling something licking her, she turned and saw Mien trying to wake her up. Walking to the kitchen, she told Naruto to invite Sora to the party. After he did that, Twilight gave Sora the sword and told her to read the description when she finish eating, taken a shower, and in bed. When Sora did that and read it, she immediately fainted.

 **Until next time**

 **Review and tell me on what to improve on**

Thank you who ever story favorite, story follow, and that followed me


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story**

"Zombie" person speaks

" _ **Where**_ " person thinks

" **There** " Kyuubi or demon

" **Kill it** " the system/screen

Waking up in the morning, Naruto stared at the still shock expression on Sora. "Yo, you still with us Sora?" asked Naruto. Snapping out of her shock, she looked at Naruto and told him "Naruto, please tell me that you didn't make a weapon that can make a god jealous of" "Sorry Sor, I just did" he told her. "Anyways, I'm going to take a walk and see what to do now" he told them after a while of silence.

Walking around the village, he saw Shikamaru and Hinata walking together. "Hey, Shikamaru and Hinata how are ya'll doing today?" he asked them. "I'm doing fine Naruto" Shikamaru said. "I'm doing fine Naruto" stuttered a blushing Hinata. Before Naruto can asked anything else, he notice that the icon of his inventory was flashing. Excusing himself, he went to an empty training ground. Pressing the icon, he read **Master of light has chosen Hinata as its wielder and Master of Shadows has chosen Shikamaru as its wielder.** "Oh really then I need to give them the weapons." Naruto said out loud without knowing. Looking for them he found Hinata in a bakery ordering cinnamon rolls. Without her knowing, he secretly placed the dagger in her weapons pouch. After he did that, he found Shikamaru looking at the clouds. Knowing that he couldn't sneak up on Shikamaru, he henge into an old man and told him to think fast.

Shikamaru (third person)

Shikamaru was resting when he heard someone say think fast. Acting quickly he managed to catch a sword that feels that it belongs to him. He notice that the old man left and left a note that said, "This sword is called Master of Shadows because it can bring back the dead to life, summon the Shinigami without dying, and hurt anything with the powers of the shadows. I'm entrusting you with this sword because the sword chooses its wielder. Also don't worry about it being stolen, the sword a defense mechanism that will hurt the person that the owner doesn't want to touch it. Also please note that the defense mechanism won't work with the sword's maker. Signed Natio.

Shikamaru saw read and then thought Troublesome. **To be continue….**

Author's note: Sorry for making this very short but I won't be uploading for a well because the computer I'm using belongs to the school I'm going to and the school is about to take back the computer the uploads will be almost impossible until I get my own computer. Also if anybody wants to use this story as a base please give me credit and tell me the story name you wrote.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took so long to update this story I just recently made another story and plan to make one more story. I will try and update the stories once a week so, worry about me abandoning these stories. Also if you want me to add an a "oc" that you created, either put the character in the review or pm me.

 **Don't own Naruto or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story**

"Zombie" person speaks

" _ **Where**_ " person thinks

" **There** " Kyuubi or demon

" **Kill it** " the system/screen

" _News on the Neutral Shop"_

Hinata was walking to her team meeting place. "Hello Kiba and Shino. Where is Kurenai?" She asked while stuttering. "We don't know, we just got here 5 minutes before you showed up" said Kiba. "She should be here in about 10 minutes" said Shino.

"Sorry I'm late, I was in a meeting with Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai. Anyway let's go and get a mission." said Kurenai. All of her students said hai's. "Sensei, do you know anyone that can teack how to use a dagger?" asked Hinata. "Yes I do. Why Hinata?" Kurenai asked her. "Well, I was ordering cinnamon rolls, when I reach into my pouch to get the money. I felt the handle of this dagger" Hinata said as she showed her team and sensei the dagger.

"Wow, the dagger looks beautiful and who ever created the weapon must be a master blacksmith. I will see if Gai can let Tenten teach you how to use them" Kurenai said. "Ok" Hinata replied.

Kurenai smiled at her before signaling her team to come on.

 _ **Scene Change**_

 __Shikamaru was waiting for Asuma with Choji and Ino, when he remembered the chakra blade that the old man gave. "Sorry I'm late, I was in a meeting with Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai. Any time to get a mission." Said Asuma. "Hey sensei, do you know how to used chakra blade?" asked Shikamaru. "Yes I do. Why?" Asuma asked. "Well, this old man gave me this with a note that said "This blade is called Master of Shadows. This blade has the power to bring back the dead, summon the Shinigami without dying, and anything the user wants with the power of the shadows. Also this blade chooses the wielder and it has a defense mechanism that will hurt the person that is not the owner. PS: the maker can bypass the defense mechanism." "Asuma blink before saying "Damned that is a good weapon to have."

"Any way come on then let's go get us a mission" said Asuma as he and his team went to get a mission.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Neji, Lee, and Tenten was waiting for their sensei. Gai appear yelling Youth. "Team sorry I'm late but I was in a meeting with Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai" he told them. "Now then let's go team before Kakashi so we can beat his team to get a mission." Sighing Neji and Tenten followed while Lee yell Youth with Gai.

 _ **Scene Change**_

 __Naruto was waiting with Sasuke and Sakura for Kakashi. "Yo sorry for being late but I was in a meeting with Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Anyway let's go get a mission and nice swords Naruto." Kakashi said as he began to walking to the mission handout.

Naruto shrugged and then started to follow Kakashi. Naruto has Light Stealer and Shadow Stealer like an "X" on his back. As they walked Naruto looked at his stats.

Lv 5

XP: 0/900

HP: 1000 (+160) = 1160

DEF: 900 (+150) = 1050

CP: 450 (+150) = 600

MP: 450 (+150) = 600

STR: 16

WIS: 15

INT: 15

DEX: 15

Skills Points: 16

Yen: 15,900

Skills:

Sneak (lv 50/100) Able to sneak on unsuspecting ninja and able to sneak past civilians

Henge (lv 50/100) able to disguise yourself. (Note: ninjas that are higher level can dispel the disguise) (Note: your henge can be upgraded to morph in lv 25)

Kunai (lv max) know how to throw a kunai and fight with a kunai

Kunai Damage: 100 damage

Kunai Damage: (thrown) 99 damage

Shuriken (lv max) Know how to throw and fight with a shuriken

Shuriken Damage: 110 damage

Shuriken Damage: (thrown) 100 damage

Modification (lv max) allows the player to modify weapons or objects with common things

Crafting (lv max) allows the player to craft weapons out of common things

Blacksmith (lv Max) Able to make weapons and armor at a place that has a forge and an anvil

Weapon and Armor Making: 100% to be successful

Naruto had wondered what does mana, thinking about he decided that he will try and find out what can he do. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice that in his top left corner change from chakra to mana. They continue walking to the building when they saw the other teams there seemly waiting for them.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Naruto. "Nothing just waiting for the building to open to get a mission." Said a stuttering Hinata. Just before Naruto can talk again the Third Hokage appeared and started handing out the mission. When their turn came up the Third said "Sorry this is the last mission that is a C rank mission, so who wants it?" Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai looked at each other and nod to together. "Kokage is it possible to get a joint mission with four teams?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know" said the Third. "Come on old man, if you make it into a joint mission then you won't hear pointless arguments about who gets the mission." Naruto said to the Third. This cause the others to look at Naruto with wide eyes and the ANBU to chuckle at the shocked faces. "Okay Naruto then do you all agree then?" asked the Kokage to the others. "Yes Hokage-sama" was the replay to the question. "Okay then, the question I want to be answer now is who is going to lead the mission?" the Third asked. This cause the rookies to argue which was going to lead the mission, the only ones not arguing was Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino.

Their senseis was also trying to figure out who was going to lead the mission. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai all came to an agreement that team 7 should lead the mission. "Okay listen up we decided that team 7 should lead the mission. Any question?" asked Kurenai. "Yes Kurenai-sensei, why are team 7 leading the mission?" asked Kiba while the rest nod at him for asking the question they wanted to asked. "That's because it was Naruto that gave us the solution to getting the mission." Said Asuma. "By the way, Naruto is the team captain when either one of us are disable." Said Kurenai. This cause the rookies to yell what. "Why?" said Sasuke and Kiba.

"The reason is that can be responsible to the situation like he did when he convince the Hokage to let the mission as a joint mission." Gai said to them. "Anyway meet us at the South Gate after you finish packing" Kakashi said.

 _ **Scene Change**_

 __Naruto was looking through the Neutral Shop when something caught his attention. " _Breaking news: There has been an outbreak of a disease happening around the Elemental Nations. Healers are trying to find a cure for the virus. Please stay tune for more news"_ " _ **Wow, hopefully we won't encounter the disease"**_ Naruto thought.

As Naruto left to go and meet up with rest, he notice that the mana bar was glowing. Wondering what that meant, he touch it and the system said " **Mana has been activated to change to ckakra, say activate chakra** " Naruto then said "Chakra activate". The moment he said that, he notice that chakra bar was glowing. Naruto smiled before running to the gate.

 _ **Scene Change**_

When Naruto got there, he notice that Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino are the only ones there. As they waited for the others, Naruto notice that he got a notification. Pressing the button this what he saw:

 **SYSTEM: Mission Assignment: Going to Wave**

 **Main Mission: Escort the client to Wave**

 **Side Mission:?,?,?, and ?**

"Alright, everyone this is Tazuna. He is the client that we need to protect." Said Kakashi.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Naruto looked at his squad and notice that everybody was asleep, so he got his weapons and started to walk to a cave that he saw not to far from camp. Naruto looked at the message **Dungeon: Cave of the Predators (Enter/Cancel)**

Pressing enter, he notice that the cave's floor looked like metal. Pulling out Flame Master that he made a day before they got the mission. He notice that his right hip became a little heavier. Looking to his right hip, he notice that his Five-Seven was equip. He had forgotten about the gun and he wondered where it came from because he didn't saw it in his inventory. Sensing danger, he immediately dodge a strike from a predator.

 **(Predator Lvl: 6)** Naruto tried to swipe him with Flame but the predator manage to dodge the swing. Naruto saw a laser beam out from the right shoulder and that is was aiming at him. He quickly ran around trying to make the predator miss him. The predator kept trying to aim at him before the predator can, Naruto manage to get in front of him and kill be taking his head off.

 **(Beep, Beep, Beep)(System Warning: Boss in bound)** Was all Naruto heard before he was forced to dodge. **(Elite Predator Lvl: 7)** Naruto immediately aimed his gun and started to shoot at the predator. Naruto notice there was a weapon on the ground. He ran for seeing as the predator tried to stop him before he got the weapon.

 **(Congratulations, you found an Exotic Auto/Pulse. Do you want to equip it to you back and move Flame to you left hip (Yes/No)** Press yes, Naruto manage to surprise the predator and kill him with several shots from the gun.

 **(Loot acquired: 700 exp, 1 predator key, and 1 super predator key)** Naruto smiled before looking where the chest were. Out of nowhere, the floor opened up and the 2 chest appeared. Opening the predator chest he got **(11x M1911, 880x M1911 ammo, and 11 pistol holders).** Naruto wondered why he did got so many weapons, he shrugged before opening the super predator chest **(Loot acquired: 4x Commando, 1200x Commando ammo and 4x gun straps for the Commando)**

Naruto exit the dungeon and went back to camp and fell asleep.

Lv 5

XP: 700/900

HP: 1000 (+160) = 1160

DEF: 900 (+150) = 1050

CP: 450 (+150) = 600

MP: 450 (+150) = 600

STR: 16

WIS: 15

INT: 15

DEX: 15

Skills Points: 16

Yen: 15,900

Skills:

Sneak (lv 50/100) Able to sneak on unsuspecting ninja and able to sneak past civilians

Henge (lv 50/100) able to disguise yourself. (Note: ninjas that are higher level can dispel the disguise) (Note: your henge can be upgraded to morph in lv 25)

Kunai (lv max) know how to throw a kunai and fight with a kunai

Kunai Damage: 100 damage

Kunai Damage: (thrown) 99 damage

Shuriken (lv max) Know how to throw and fight with a shuriken

Shuriken Damage: 110 damage

Shuriken Damage: (thrown) 100 damage

Modification (lv max) allows the player to modify weapons or objects with common things

Crafting (lv max) allows the player to craft weapons out of common things

Blacksmith (lv Max) Able to make weapons and armor at a place that has a forge and an anvil

Weapon and Armor Making: 100% to be successful

 **I'm sorry that I haven't post in a while but school has been hard to expect post to be late. Also sorry for the fighting scenes I'm not much of a good fighting scene writer. Another thing if your ever wonder how I'm doing the leveling this is the way I'm doing it:**

 **hp=125**

 **def=125**

 **cp=50**

 **mp=50**

 **str=3**

 **wis=2**

 **int=2**

 **dex=2**

 **str=hp**

 **wis=cp and mp**


	7. Chapter 7

Notice

I hate when I see authors do this but, my updates are going to on and off because of school and that the chapter I almost finish got deleted. Also, should I make a Percy Jackson read fanfiction. If so what book do ya'll want me to write?

Lightning Thief

Sea of Monsters

Son of Neptune

These are my favorite books of the Percy Jackson series. Another thing, should I continue my other story?


	8. Sorry and Rewrite

Hey guys and girls , sorry for not updating in a while, but with school and my job. I don't have enough free time to make chapters but I will try my best continue. I'm also going to rewrite my stories except the new one I just uploaded.


End file.
